beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur Thunder Slater, The Undisputed Future! Arthur is a weird wrestler than likes to fight! When there's a fight, he brings it on. Sometimes he loves to make a joke out of himself, at times he's a dangerous fighter that makes himself and the opponent look sturdy. He relies on throwing his opponent up in the air and destroy their gut with his knee. He might look stupid, sound stupid, but he can be a dominant person. Once he has hit 'Gut Destroyer' as he calls it he likes to go for Arthur Slam to finish it up. A lot of individuals didn't like this move as Arthur made it look like he can pull it everywhere! At corners, out of nowhere and a quick one without walking around and then slamming. Arthur got a lot of respect once he started talking about building a sandcastle and make the HEEL pay for it and keep them away. Ofc there was some memes here there about it, but he likes the memes. Arthur is the first BWF wrestler to be in two title matches in one PPV. He was unlucky on the single title, but keep successful defend the title with Khadgar BWF Tag Team Tournament (BWF S1) Arthur decided to team up with someone named The Dynamite This teaming went well and they decided to call their team "The Boom Squad". They fought hard against hard odds like The Doctor's team with Hazama and Keemstar's team with Harambe. They eventually came to the finals against The Bear & Mr. Torgue. They eventually won with a surprisingly quick match as Mr. Torgue got injured fast against Khadgar. Khadgar didn't really mean to hurt Mr. Torgue, but you can't undo what happened. After winning the match, The Boom Squad received the Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. Arthur sure got destroyed The Bear in the match but did an excellent distraction. No one noticed that The Dynamite was winning. Zerkermania I (BWF S1) Arthur and Khadgar defended their title agaisnt Natural 20 and sadly lost, as well got dominated. They both got bleed and the worst part was they got pinned the same time and got a double elimination at once. After the battle Arthur got tired of losing and wanted to fight Khadgar one more time, but this fought was for Arthur's future. As if he losses he leaves BWF and he wins he'll stay. The iron man match was about 15 mins long and was a brutal bloody fantastic match. After probably 10 mins Arthur got the first score and played defensive, but in the last 40 seconds Khadgar got the score and it was 1-1. Khadgar was doing a submission while there was 30 or 20 seconds left. Arthur stayed until the end and it become a tie. Because he didn't lose or win, he'll stay. 'Arthur Thunder Slater, THE Future '(BWF S2) Arthur returns with a strong message as his new self by attacking Khadgar (aka The Dynamite) and people noticed that he got a tape on his shoulder. He explained that he got a shoulder injury from the Iron Man Match or the Tag Team match at Zerkermania I, but he'll deal with it and fight on like a man. Category:BWF